Power switches are conventionally used to couple a load with a supply voltage. In recent years, “smart” power switch devices have been developed which are equipped with one or more diagnostic abilities and protection features, for example against overload and short circuit events. For example, in such power switch devices as a power switch a MOS transistor may be used, and the switch may be opened (i.e. caused to be non-conducting between terminals of the switch) in case of overload or short circuit events.
In some applications, after a switch has been opened for example due to an overload or short circuit event, a retry is required, i.e. the switch closes again. For example, in some automotive applications a light bulb may be coupled to a power switch device. As long as a filament of the light bulb is cold, a resistance of the filament is very low, which resembles a short circuit. In this case, the power switch device may open and then close again for a retry e.g. after some predetermined time. In some applications, with each retry the filament may be heated more until its resistance is sufficiently high to keep the switch closed. However, in case of for example a real short circuit in some implementations of power switch devices retries may be made a plurality of times (or even for an essentially indefinite number of times), which causes a high repetitive stress to the power switch device, which may eventually lead to failures of the power switch device.